


together again

by mjkjwjidk



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjkjwjidk/pseuds/mjkjwjidk
Summary: takes place after My struggle IVSorry for bad grammar, its my first fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Scully ran towards Skinner, who they found under the cigarette smoking man's car.  
“Mulder, I found Skinner!. He's unconscious” Scully screamed as Mulder started to approach.  
“ I'll call 911,” Mulder replied. All of a sudden he looked up to see a tear rolling down Scully's cheek. He then noticed in the now dented car was Monica Reyes. Mulder wasn't too sad due to the fact he was dead most of the time that she was helping Scully, but he knew how much Scully loved her, considering she was Williams godmother and she was the only one there during William's birth. He then decided to kneel beside Scully. He didn't say a word pretending to not notice until the first situation was done with.after the paramedics arrived they said the skinner was going to be fine. That he only had some broken bones and a minor concussion. Mulder hopped in his car as Scully opened the passenger door. They where now driving. Scully's face was stiff from the tears she had silently cried while she was looking away from Mulder. She was pregnant at 54, meanwhile, her son was dead along with her old friend. She didn't know whether to be happy or not. After 20 minutes of silence, she grabbed Smulders hand lately. He then looked to the side to view her. She was looking out the window while her hand still on his, and that's how she fell asleep. She soon woke up when they arrived at there house. But before she opened her eyes she heard Mulder opening her door and then picking her up from out of the car. even though she was awake she pretended to be sleeping so Mulder would carry her into the house.  
Mulder gently carried her to their bedroom. He then laid her down on the bed and tucked her in under the covers. He laid beside her. He didn't sleep he just stared at the ceiling. He laid their, thinking. ‘I can't believe Scully is pregnant. How long has she known? Is William really dead? Am I not his father? Was he really an experiment?’ he couldn't sleep with all that has happened that day. He wanted to watch tv or a movie, but he didn't want to wake up Scully. He then got up and walked to the bookshelf. He picked up a random book which happens to be beside his only photograph of William. He was about 2 months old. He grabbed the photograph and just starred. He felt bad for William. He put the photograph down and laid back down on the bed. The book was about the JFK assassination. He couldn't get past the first page, due to the fact that he would get distracted by his own thoughts and lose his place.  
It was about 6:00 am when a loud beeping noise started to go off. Mulder quickly turned it off when he heard it. he, himself usually didn't get up until 7:00, but Scully always was an early riser. Scully groaned as she sat up and stretched her arms and back. “Good morning.” had said in a slightly quieter tone then he had hoped. ‘Mulder? Is that you?” Scully said while yawning. “Yes, where you expecting someone else to wake up to?”  
“I was less expecting to wake up to a green alien, that's all.” “[Grey] aliens,” Mulder replied with a chuckle. They walked downstairs both still dressed in last night's clothes. Scully's phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and it was Kersh she sighed. “Agent Scully speaking. “Don't bother coming in today!” Kersh said with a dull tone.  
Scully hung up the phone. “Good news is, I seem we don't have work today or the rest of our lives in a matter of fact,” Scully says as she starts to open kitchen cabinets.  
“What do you mean?”  
I mean Mulder, is that Kersh isn't exactly happy with whats been going on.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“Want some eggs, Mulder?”  
“Sure if its no trouble.”  
Scully opened the carton of eggs. “Mulder, its empty.”  
“Oh, sorry. I must have finished them and put the carton back.”  
“Well, do you want to go get breakfast down the street?”  
“Sure, I'll go get ready.”  
“Same.”  
Mulder was dressed in a black t-shirt and some blue jeans, like always. Meanwhile, Scully was still getting dressed. She looked in the mirror at her own reflection, But it wasn't just her in the mirror. It was also a future child's reflection. She still couldn't believe it. And she knew that Chances of things working out where low, But that it wasn't out of the realm of extreme possibility. In the end, she ended up wearing a tighter fitting sweater. And dark blue skinny jeans. They end up leaving for the car. About 15 minutes later they arrive at Denny's. Scully ended up getting waffles with whipped cream and fruit, and Mulder got eggs and bacon. Halfway through eating Mulder looks at Scully. “So, um Scully I heard about Reyes.”  
“Yeah,” Scully whispers while nearly crying.  
“I'm really sorry. I know you were friends a long time ago.”  
“It's fine Mulder.” it wasn't really fine but Scully didn't like to talk about her emotions around Mulder. Even if he was the father of her unborn child. The rest of the day was pretty dull. They talked about the Twilight Zone, watched some Tv and went to sleep pretty early.


	2. chapter 2

It's been about a week of watching tv and eating whatever is easiest. Constant thinking of where things will go. Mulder was constantly babying Scully, But tonight was special. Mulder spent hours setting up a fancy dinner. Meanwhile scully was shopping for baby stuff. She knew she could not buy anything yet but she was just browsing. When she came home it was silent. But then she saw a few candles lit in the kitchen. She walked in and saw a table with plates, forks, flowers, and wine glasses. “Want some wine, scully?”  
“Mulder, i cant, im pregnant, remember?”  
“Oh, right, sorry.”  
“Its fine. Can I have some sparkling water, please?”  
“Sure, coming right up!”  
Mulder sat back down at the table with scully after pouring her beverage.  
“So uh mulder, whats the occasion?”   
“Well you know once the baby comes we won't have much time to ourselves.”  
“Mulder that's forever away, we still have like 6 more months.”  
“ I know, i just thought we should make the time we do have worth it.”  
After eating spaghetti they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Scully is about 2 months pregnant. Today they had an ultrasound appointed. They drove to the hospital and made sure everything was ok. They didn't want to know the gender, although Mulder and Scully where both hoping for it not to be half alien. “Seems to me that everything is going okay, Dana,” said Scully's doctor.  
“Great, thank you,” said Scully with a quick smile. They left and drove back home, Scully went upstairs to put some sweats on meanwhile Mulder got a phone call.  
“Fox Mulder speaking.”  
“It's William.”  
“William? I thought you were dead?”   
“Do you really think I would die?”  
“Well, to be honest, I’m not sure.”  
“How is mom?”   
“She is fine, a lot has been going on though.”  
“Do you think I could come over in a month and surprise her? I would come earlier but im across the country.”  
“Sure, I’ll try not to tell Scully and keep it a surprise. How about June 20th?”  
“Great that works for me.”  
“Can I at least tell Scully that you are alive?”  
“Sure, just don’t tell her about my visit.”  
“Okay, Bye.”  
“Bye……….. Dad,”  
Mulder barely heard what He said, but it made him smile.  
Scully came downstairs.  
“Who was on the phone, Mulder?”  
“Oh, you know, just William.”  
“Wait what?” Scully jaw dropped.  
“He said that he is fine but that he won’t be able to talk to you for a while.”  
“Why didn't you get me so i could talk to him?”  
“I didn't want to disturb you, plus we only talked for a couple seconds before he had to go. I'm sorry, I should have gotten you.”  
“I’m just glad he is okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments on how you like it; all criticism is appreciated


End file.
